Au delà des flammes
by JadeWinsford
Summary: Au delà des flammes, Je te montrerais mes larmes. Je sacrifierais mon âme, Je te donnerais mes armes. T'es la personne dont j'ai besoin, C'est toi ou c'est rien.


Une explosion avait suivit l'accident. Personne ne savait les détails, _et ils ne devaient pas être connus_. Les voitures environnantes s'étaient arrêtées, certaines pour aider les blessés, d'autres pour filmer lamentablement la scène. Une camionnette était en flamme, sur le bas côté de l'autoroute. Les flammes embrasaient le sol autour du véhicule, le laissant hors d'atteinte.

Puis, il y avait ce garçon qui était retenu par les flics qui étaient arrivés juste à temps. Il se débattait, donnait des coups dans le vide, criait. Criait des choses incompréhensibles, mis à par un nom qui revenait sans cesse. Il voyait son regard. Celui d'un être qui savait que son heure était proche. À la fois tendre et apeuré, il le regardait d'une manière sincèrement désolée. Il était pitoyable, le visage à moitié rouge à cause de la chaleur et du sang, quelques blessures ornant ses joues, son souffle devenant de plus en plus irrégulier, son coeur battant de plus en plus mal et son esprit devenant de plus en plus chancelant.

Le brouhaha des personnes autour de l'accident ne cessait guère. Mais Shirou n'entendait pas cela. Sa tête était vide de pensées, son corps réagissait inconsciemment, comme l'instinct animal. Son regard bleu-gris recherchait la lueur de vie qui allait s'éteindre d'une seconde à l'autre au fond de ces yeux émeraudes.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en étant gosses. Vers le collège, si sa mémoire était bonne. Fubuki, du haut de ses quatorze années, venait de déménager d'Hokkaido pour s'installer dans la capitale : Tokyo. Il était assez intimidé par les élèves qui le détaillaient du regard... Alors il n'osait pas demander dans quelle salle était sa classe, ni où était le bureau du proviseur.

C'était lui qui avait engagé la conversation. Seul, sur un banc, tremblotant légèrement, il s'était assis à côté et avait engagé rapidement un conversation. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, un peu moins clair que le sang. Même en ces temps là, il appréciait plonger dans le regard vert de celui-ci. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, mais cela n'était pas dû à cause d'une maladie : C'était de nature génétique, mais il était très sensible au soleil d'été et aux ravages rougeâtres qu'il faisait sur son corps. Il avait un visage un peu enfantin, mais cela n'empêchait pas Shirou de penser qu'il était sacrément mignon. À vrai dire, c'était la première pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit en le voyant. Bien qu'il ne détaillait pas les personnes comme ça, d'habitude... Il était comme une grande attraction : On ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de lui.

«- Salut, t'es nouveau ?- Euh... Oui.- T'es dans quelle classe ? Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter !»

Son sourire était tellement grand, tellement beau, tellement sincère... Il avait la conversation facile, pas comme lui. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tout deux ensemble en cours, et en quelque sorte, ça l'avait rassuré. Au moins, il connaissait quelqu'un, et celui-ci voulait apparemment devenir son ami ! Très vite, une sorte de lien les avait unis, bien qu'au début, Fubuki était un peu gêné. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas. C'était sûrement psychologique.

Les années passèrent, ils devinrent vite meilleurs amis. Comme si le destin les avait influencé, il avaient toujours été dans la même classe, suite à leur rencontre. Un drôle de sentiment commençait à naître, doucement, lentement, dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Mais il savait qu'elle n'existait pas. Que chaque être humain avait un temps limité dès la naissance. Dès le commencement, les humains font la course contre la montre. Pour essayer de ne pas avoir de regrets.

Oui, Shirou tomba vite sous le charme d'Hiroto. Ils étaient à présent en dernière année de lycée. Il venait d'avoir son permis, vu qu'il était né en début d'année. Il restait toujours avec son meilleur ami : en cour, ils étaient cotes à cotes. En pause, ils étaient ensemble. À midi, ils mangeaient tout les deux. Le soir, ils rentraient ensemble puisqu'ils habitaient dans le même quartier.

Mais il avait peur de l'avouer. Bien que nous soyons au XXI siècle, l'homophobie est présente partout. Fubuki avait déjà vu des élèves se faire frapper à cause de leur orientation sexuelle, et rien que le regard des autres le terrifiait. Il n'est pas d'une nature très courageuse, ni très battante... Il se laissait toujours faire, laissait dire les gens, les laissait penser ce qui les arrangeaient. De plus, sa tante était extrêmement stricte.

Oui, il ne vivait pas avec ses parents. Jadis, il eut un frère jumeau, bien qu'il soit décédé. À cause d'Hokkaido et de ses avalanches. À cause d'Hokkaido et sa neige. À cause d'Hokkaido et ses accidents. Toute sa chaleureuse famille avait été emportée par cette avalanche, aussi vite qu'un coup de vent. Lorsque son actuelle représentante légale l'avait su, elle l'avait directement prise sous son aile. Bien qu'il y ait un manque "là". Dans son coeur.

Parce que je ne vous cache pas qu'il tenait énormément à eux. Il n'y avait presque aucune dispute, presque aucuns pleurs, c'était comme un conte de fée dont la fin était tragique. L'un de ces contes qui ne commençaient pas par "il était une fois". L'une de ces histoires écrites à l'arrache, sans construction ni logique.

Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais essayé de mourir. Parce que ça servait à rien, justement. Il voulait respecter cette histoire, être le héros de la fin. Sans avoir que son héros à lui, allait bientôt partir.

Alors qu'elle surprise quand il vit Hiroto toquer contre la vitre de sa chambre ! Il se souvenait de tout les détails... Il était dans son lit, en train de somnoler, lorsqu'il crut qu'un oiseau avait heurté sa fenêtre. Il avait échappé un petit rire, mais n'avait dénié ouvrir les yeux. Il avait trouvé le fait que ce bruit se répétait bizarre, alors il s'était levé, ramant, titubant, pour aller ouvrir.

Son meilleur ami, étant sur la branche de l'arbre qui reliait le tronc et la fenêtre, était rentré sans demander son avis. À cette époque de l'année, le soir, il faisait plutôt frais. Shirou avait été surpris, tellement qu'il n'avait pas refermé la fenêtre.

«- H-Hiroto ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Roh, je passais juste par ici.»

Son sourire... C'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient séduites chez lui. Je vous présentes Fubuki Shirou, presque dix-huit ans, amoureux de son meilleur ami, et homosexuel.

Il était rentré à l'intérieur sans avis préalable de son ami, qui était resté là, tenant la fenêtre, regardant dehors, comme un con. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait explosé de rire, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne qui était sur la poignée, l'aidant ainsi à reprendre ses esprits et à la refermer. Je pense que vous vous en doutiez, mais ses joues s'étaient teintes d'une légère rougeur. C'était le premier contact physique qu'ils avaient eu... Mis à par les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient tombés dessus... Mais ça c'était autre chose.

Il s'était laissé faire. Jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tout les deux... Seuls... Dans **sa** chambre... Il chassa directement toutes les pensées légèrement perverses qui affluaient dans sa tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des films...

«- Mais... Mais pourquoi t'es dans ma chambre ?!

- Bah parce que tu m'as fait rentrer...»

Hiroto explosa de rire, tandis que son ami commençait à rougir de sa bêtise. Son coeur battait la chamade... Il l'entendait dans ses oreilles, il sentait ces pulsions traverser tout son corps, juste en dessous de la peau, comme si elle n'existait plus. Il avait chaud... Très chaud... Et ses joues lui donnaient l'impression de brûler sur place. Son ami, lui, n'avait pas l'air si gêné que ça... Et même s'il avait remarqué que Shirou était aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

«- Dis, Fubuki..?

- O-oui ?

- On joue à un jeu ?»

De nature très joueur, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Mais quel sorte de jeu ? Et surtout, de quel jeu parlait-il ? Il inclina la tête sur le côté. C'était un tic, chez lui, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment...

Puis, un peu dérangé par le silence, il entreprit l'initiative de continuer sa phrase. Il sortit alors une pièce de monnaie de sa poche.

«- Pile, ou face ?

- Eh... Face ?»

Il était habitué, maintenant, aux jeux étranges de son ami... Qui était sûrement en train d'organiser tout un scénario dans sa tête. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, même lorsqu'il avait l'air concentré. Il avait cette capacité à "être à deux endroits en même temps". Celui-ci lança sa pièce de monnaie en l'air pour la réceptionner sur sa main droite, la retournant successivement sur sa gauche.

«- Pile.»

Fubuki soupira. Il perdait toujours aux jeux de hasard. Il n'avait pas vraiment de chance, à vrai dire... Il demanda donc la raison de cette devinette. Hiroto sourit d'abord, avant de glisser une main derrière sa nuque et s'approcher doucement de lui. Le jeune gris ne remarqua pas tout de suite le contact de leurs corps, qui produisait tout de même de la chaleur, mais étant toujours dans la "température de sa couette", il n'y avait pas fait attention. C'est lorsque ses yeux étaient à quelques centimètres des siens qu'il comprit ce qu'il comptait faire. Alors son visage devint cramoisi, et ne sachant pas comment réagir, il ne fit rien. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne parlait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait ou s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

Le plus jeune colla doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser chaste, doux, montrant sa personnalité enfantine et sa volonté de s'amuser. Il se sépara bien vite de lui, pour savourer l'expression gênée et perdue de son meilleur ami. Il balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

«- Qu'est-ce-qui te prends..?

- Je t'aime, Shirou.»

Il les écarquilla encore plus à l'entente de cette phrase. Enfin si c'était possible. Il se demandait si c'était une blague de sa part, même s'il ne plaisantait jamais sur ça. Puis, il cherchait à répondre quelque chose. Parce que, jamais, il n'avait été dans cette situation. Jamais il ne s'était déclaré. Et jamais il n'avait eu de copine. Encore moins de copains.

«- C'est une blague, hein..?

- Non. Et puis, de toute manière, je sais que c'est réciproque.»

C'était cette partie de lui qu'il préférait. Il était toujours sûr de lui. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, il devinait toujours tout. Mais depuis quand le savait-il ? Mh, en y réfléchissant bien, cela n'avait aucune importance.

«- Mais... Ma tante s'y opposera...

- Et bien, enfuyons-nous ensemble ! T'as ton permis, non ?»

Il ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens véritable de ces mots. S'enfuir ? Comme les lâches ? Et puis, il n'avait pas encore de voiture ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il conduirait ? Comme si il devinait ces pensées, il poursuivit :

«- Tu prendras la camionnette de mon frère ! Il est jamais là, de toute manière.»

Il lui prit la main, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accroupit dessus. Les rougeurs sur les joues du garçon aux cheveux gris s'atténuaient, mais ne disparaissaient pas. Il lui fit un sourire, confiant, honnête, puis sauta sur une des branches de l'arbre, le lâchant au passage.

«- Allez, saute !

- Parle pas si fort, ma tante dort... En plus, ça peut être dangereux !

- Roh, fais moi confiance un peu !»

C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il réussit à se mettre sur le bord de la fenêtre, la fermant au passage. L'air était frais. L'hiver approchait. Il hésitait à sauter, ayant peur de se faire mal. Mais le sourire de son meilleur ami le rassura, et il réussit à atterrir sur la branche.

Rapidement, ils descendirent de l'arbre, sortirent du jardin, et allèrent dans le garage de celui aux cheveux rouges. Hiroto avait, comme par hasard, les clés de la camionnette. Ils montèrent dedans, Fubuki étant à la place du conducteur, mais hésitait toujours.

«- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée..

- Fais moi confiance, Shirou !

- Bon...»

Il mit le contact, tourna doucement la clé, et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le moteur ronronner. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit. Déjà, de conduire un véhicule qui n'était pas le sien. Mais aussi de quitter sa tante, d'un coup de tête, alors qu'elle l'avait recueilli... Puis, sentant le regard pressé de son compagnon, il sortit du garage et s'engagea sur la route.

Il faisait assez noir. La nuit tombait vite, en cette période de l'année. Le chauffage était tourné à son maximum, la vitesse n'allait jamais au delà des cinquante kilomètres par heure... Il était prudent. Le contact avec le volant lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais le sommeil le gagnait. À cause de quelqu'un en particulier, il n'avait pas pu s'endormir. Il était à côté de lui, d'ailleurs, ce "quelqu'un". Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient. Dans le silence total. Arpentant les rues et les routes. Cherchant un endroit où on ne les retrouverait pas. C'était peut-être une pensée assez infantile pour des garçons de leur âge.

«- Hiroto... Je sens que je vais m'endormir...

- Bah, gares-toi dans un coin. Comme ça, on pourra dormir.»

Il se pressait de trouver un endroit tranquille où se reposer. Puis, il décida de s'arrêter près d'une forêt, pas très éloignée d'une autoroute. Le plus jeune voulut aller dans ses bras, mais trop tard... Shirou était déjà endormi. Celui-ci soupira, mettant ses bras sur la boîte à gants. «Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.»

Le lendemain, Fubuki se réveilla à cause du reflet des rayons du soleil à travers les vitres. D'après lui, il devait être aux environs de huit heure. Il posa son regard à côté de lui pour découvrir son meilleur ami, encore somnolant. Il esquissa un sourire, démarra la voiture et repartit sur la route. Le bruit des échafaudages avaient, apparemment, tirés du sommeil celui aux cheveux rouges.

«- Hm..? Quelle heure il est ?

- Sûrement aux alentours de huit heure.»

Il s'étira, poussant une plainte, craquant ses os et ses doigts. Il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient engagés sur une autoroute. Il se demandait où ils allaient. Surtout où menait cette route...

Sans savoir que c'était vers une mort certaine.

Il se souvint, d'un coup, des paroles de son frère... «La camionnette fuit»... Puis, il se retourna vers Fubuki, qui souriait comme un gosse à l'approche de Noël. «Pas d'inquiétude à avoir... Il sait ce qu'il fait.» pensa-t-il. Alors il se détendit.

Les voitures le doublaient, précipitées. Sûrement pour aller au boulot, pour certains.

Au dessus de l'autoroute, il y avait un pont, reliant de nombreux carrefours. Mais la route semblait légèrement perturbée. Un camion zigzaguait entre les voitures, faisant klaxonner toutes les autres. Et soudainement, celui-ci partit de la route, traversant le muret en pierre qui le séparait du vide, et tombait juste au moment où ils passaient en dessous.

Fubuki ne vit pas de suite ce qu'il y avait. Hiroto, lui, regardait le paysage défiler tranquillement. Mais le plus vieux cria de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut des pierres tomber. Il freina d'un coup, faisant crisser les pneus, mais cela n'arrêtait pas le véhicule. Le camion s'écrasa juste devant eux, et ils foncèrent dedans.  
Le choc fut rude. Le plus jeune cogna sa tête contre la boîte à gants, juste en face de lui, et Shirou fut presque expulsé en avant. La ceinture était tellement vieille qu'elle venait de lâcher. Il se redressa, échappant une plainte, et se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

«- Hiroto ? Ça va ?

- Je pense, oui... Juste un peu sonné... Vas voir si le conducteur du camion va bien...»

Shirou haussa la tête, mettant un coup de pied dans la portière trop enfoncée pour l'ouvrir correctement. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol, comme un vulgaire bout de ferraille, sauta du véhicule, et alla du côté du camion, prudemment...  
Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata que le conducteur était en un seul morceau, sur la droite de la dépouille du poids lourd. Il s'approcha de lui, remarquant qu'il avait un cigarette dans la bouche. Il ne devait pas être très sonné par le choc.

«- Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?»

L'adulte poussa une tonne de jurons, menaçant de le frapper. Fubuki recula, devinant qu'il ne devait pas être très sobre. Par contre, un pieu, provenant sûrement de son véhicule, était enfoncé dans son abdomen. Son réflexe ? Courir auprès des voitures arrêtées, demandant à ce qu'on appelle une ambulance.

La police arriva bien vite. Elle l'interrogea, sur les évènements précédant l'accident. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait répondu. Mais lorsqu'il entendu le bruit d'une explosion... Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Il commençait à trembler. Il ne voulait pas se retourner peut-être était-ce son imagination ? Non, le visage surpris des flics et les cris des personnes environnantes n'étaient pas dû à l'apparition du père Noël. Pleins de pensées vinrent embrouiller son esprit déjà assez perturbé. Il se retourna enfin, après avoir réunit assez de courage. Après tout, peut-être était-ce rien ?

Le feu. La cigarette du mec était sans doute rentrée en contact avec de l'essence. Les explosions s'enchainaient, la peur l'envahissait. Il cria, se précipitant vers l'accident qu'il venait de quitter. Mais les "hommes de la justice" l'arrêtèrent, demandant à ce qu'il se calme.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Son meilleur ami était dedans. Celui qu'il aimait était dedans. Alors, il croisa son regard. Triste, désolé, apeuré, souriant, pitoyable, douloureux, tendre. Il criait son nom. Il se débattait, donnant de grands coups dans le vide, cherchant à se débarrasser de ces pots de colle.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il venait de remarquer qu'Hiroto Kiyama venait de fermer les yeux à jamais.

Il tomba au sol, le regard braqué sur son corps vidé de toute forme de vie. Ses membres tremblaient, mais il ne sentait plus le froid. Il n'entendait plus les cris, le brouhaha des personnes affolées, les appels destinés aux pompiers, et les mots des policiers. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues blanches. Il n'en revenait pas. Son coeur battait douloureusement, lentement, lui rappelant à chaque seconde que lui était en vie, contrairement au plus jeune. Il tendit désespérément sa main vers la silhouette de son cadavre qui était en train d'être englouti par les flammes. Il murmura un "non" inaudible. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il hurla, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, se tenant la tête, explosant en sanglots. Il hurlait son nom, il hurlait des "non", il hurlait des choses incompréhensibles, il hurlait son chagrin, il hurlait son incompréhension, il hurlait son incompétence, il hurlait sa naïveté. Il reniflait doucement, pleurant comme un bébé venant de naître. Son regard gris était vide. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui planter un couteau dans le coeur.

«- H-Hiroto... Je t'en supplie... Reste avec moi... M'abandonne pas... M'abandonne pas !»

Pour lui, le temps venait de s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Non, c'était impossible. Hiroto ne pouvait pas mourir...

«- Tu m'avais dis de te faire confiance ! Tu vas revenir, c'est certain !»

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était évanoui, pleurant toujours autant. Le sol était froid. Le goudron était glacé comme son corps, dur comme la réalité, douloureux comme son coeur, noir comme ces pensées. Et avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il murmura un «Que vais-je faire sans toi..?».

_Au delà des flammes, _

_Je te montrerais mes larmes._

_Je sacrifierais mon âme, _

_Je te donnerais mes armes._

_T'es la personne dont j'ai besoin,_

_C'est toi ou c'est rien._

_Tu étais celui grâce à qui j'allais bien, _

_Sans me rendre compte que je me dirigeais vers la fin._

_Même le bonheur que tu avais finalement trouvé,_

_Plus tu le désirais, plus il disparaissait._

_Et le bonheur que j'avais finis par obtenir,_

_Avait disparu sans que je ne le sache._

_Je veux tomber, je veux pleurer,_

_Je veux aimer, je veux rêver,_

_Je veux sourire, Je veux mourir.._

_Avec toi._

_Et je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de toi, et tu me manques..._


End file.
